Ame no Message
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Hujan yang membawa hawa dingin. ah, hujan tidak buruk juga... aku tarik kembali pikiran negativeku.


Disclaimer: KHR Akira Amano punya selamanya~ OC punya saya pastinya~

-Don't Like Don't Read-

Kyuu ni furidashita ame ga

Machi wo yasashiku someru

Hokori ya iya na koto mo arainagashite kureru

Hare no hi mo areba sou da yo

Ame no hi datte aru yo

Amayadori demo shitesa kyuukei demo shiyou

(Suddenly it begins to rain

Coloring the city gently

Wash away dust and unpleasant things

Yes, there are sunny days

But there are also rainy days

Let's take a break while taking shelter from the rain)

Kau berjalan di tengah guyuran hujan. Payung bening yang kau pakai menunjukkan seberapa banyak rintik yang jatuh dan tak mengenaimu. Tak kau perdulikan. Kau hanya terus berjalan terus mencoba tak menabrak seseorang di depanmu. Genangan-genangan air memantulkan bayangmu yang menghampa. Tak kau perdulikan. Langkah tegap pendek-pendek dengan kecepatan sedang membawamu kesuatu tempat yang sebenarnya mungkin tak kau inginkan. Tapi hatimu sungguh memberontak inginkan itu.

Hujan ini membawamu pergi keingatan masa itu. Saat hatimu belum merasakan sakit. Tapi berlanjut dengan rasa perih di dadamu. Hujan selalu mambawa arti bagimu, tapi kau terus menutupinya hingga dirimu sendiri lelah bersembunyi darinya. Sebenarnya jika kau mau sedikit mengerti waktu itu... aah, saat itu tak mungkin kau bisa berpikir jernih. Itu sungguh sulit.

Roda itu berputar, kau tahu konsep kehidupan itu. Jika ada kesenangan maka akan ada juga kesedihan. Tapi kau tak pernah mau menjalankan lagi roda kehidupanmu. Mungkin belum. Kau terlalu lelah, belum cukup kuat untuk memutar roda kehidupanmu lagi. Kau berdalih. Membohongi diri sendiri dan menganggap semuanya sudah berhenti di saat ini. tak ada masa depan. Pikirmu. Tapi kau sudah memikirkannya lagi 'kan?

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kau menyentuh dunia. Seharusnya kau sudah menyelesaikan masalah yang memberhentikan roda kehidupanmu. Dan seharusnya pula kau sudah bisa menjalankannya lagi. Maka dari itu kau mau pergi dari _sarang_mu yang tak tersentuh itu. Kau berani melangkah lagi. Itu berarti kau sudah lebih baik. 'kan?

Mainichi wa kore kara mo tsuzuku

Eien ni togireru koto nai ima ga tsuzuku

(Continuing everyday from now on

Nothing can interrupt us forever, we continue right now)

Kau mempercepat langkahmu ketika kau lihat tempat tujuanmu. Walau kau hanya berniat ingin cepat sampai, tanpa sadar kau pun berlari. Dia ada disana. Masih disana. Tak pernah pergi dari sana. Dia menunggumu. Dia menepati perkataannya waktu itu.

Brugh.

Entah apakah kau terlalu senang kau memeluknya seperti tak ingin dia menguap keudara dan hilang sampai kalian terjatuh. Sekarang apa?

Hora nakitai toki wa nakitai dake

Namida kareru made nakeba ii

Tsuyogaranakute ii sa tsuyoku nareru kara

Ima saka wo kakeagaru sono tochuu

Kurushikunarusa minna onaji

Aseranakute iin da tadoritsukeru kara

(Hey, when you want to cry, just cry

Until your tears are gone, it's okay to cry

It's okay not to pretend to be strong, because we'll become stronger

Now in the middle of running up to the hill

The hardship is the same with everyone

It's okay not to be impatient, because we'll reach it somehow)

Kosong. Padahal kau sudah memikirkan segalanya matang-matang. Tentang kesalahan. Tentang kehidupan. Tentang masa lalu. Tentang masa depan. Tentang hujan. Bahkan sekarang kalian basah karena hujan dan masih diam. Kau masih dalam kebingungan tentang _mengapa_ sampai sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menepuk pelan kepalamu. Seketika pikiranmu tentang _mengapa_ dan berbagai asumsi lainnya hilang tak kau temukan. Otakmu kosong dan hanya dipenuhi dirinya.

Kau diam dalam tangkupan tangan hangat dan guyuran hujan yang cukup dingin hingga membuat seseorang gemetar. Kini bukan otakmu yang bereaksi. Sesuatu dalam dadamu yang kini merespon. Dadamu terasa sesak dijejali berbagai perasaan yang kau sendiri bingung menjelaskannya. Rasanya perih. Tapi berbeda. Entah kenapa perih kali ini menyenangkan.

Pipimu menghangat. Selain tetes hujan kau rasakan hal lainnya. Hangat. Air mata. Kau menyentuhnya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kau menangis. Kau bahkan lupa untuk apa dan bagai mana rasanya menangis. Tapi dengan ini kau merasakan kelegaan luar biasa. Seperti semua hal yang menyesakkan dalam dirimu keluar. Lewat airmata yang kemudian terbawa hujan.

Hujan membasuh dirimu. Membersihkanmu dari berbagai perasaan itu. Kau janjikan dirimu akan selalu mengguyur diri dalam hujan jika perasaan seperti sebelumnya datang lagi. Hujan terasa sangat membantu karena air matamu tak terlihat membaur dengan tetes cair lain yang membasahimu. Sepasang tangan hangat merengkuhmu.

Yasashii oto wo tatete wa

Kyou mo ame ga futteru

Nani mo kamo wo nagashite kagayaki wo kureru

(Making gentle sounds

The rain also falls today

Pouring into everything, giving them shine)

Hujan kini sudah mereda. Gemuruh tergantikan suara tetesan kecil. Hujan tinggal rintik kecil yang melayang turun. Awan yang tadinya gelap bergeser perlahan, menumpahkan cahanya matahari yang sedari tadi ditampungnya selama hujan, membawakan kemilau dari air yang membasahi. Cantik.

Perlahan langit dilukis oleh lengkung indah yang berwarna. Hanya melihatnya saja kau bisa senang. Kau kini juga ingat bagai mana tersenyum bahagia. Kau bawa tangan kecilmu untuk balas merengkuh dia yang memelukmu. Membagi kehangatan.

Mata ashita ganbareba ii sa

Heiken ni muda nante nai sa tsunagatteru

(It's okay to try again tomorrow

Experience is not useless, it'll be connected)

Rasanya tak buruk juga kalau kau memikirkan masalahmu sebelum menyimpulkan. Walau kau selalu merasa disalahkan, sebenarnya itu hanya perasaanmu. Mungkin kurang sensitif pada keadaan. Harus lebih berusaha. Tak mungkin selamanyanya kau akan menjadi anak kecil. Kau harus dewasa. Iya, 'kan?

Mungkin ini akan menjadi pengalamanmu. Dan ya... untungnya dia lebih mengerti.

Tangannya melonggarkan rengkuhan dan memutus pelukan kalian. Kau merasa kepalamu ditepuk pelan dan tanganmu digengganggam. Kau bisa melihat senyuman lebarnya yang biasa terukir di wajah tampannya. Lama sekali sejak terakhir kau melihatnya. Walau bisa dibilang senyuman bodoh tapi tak bisa kau pungkiri kau merindukannya, aku benar 'kan?

Hora aitai toki wa hitomi tojite

Minna no egao ukabereba ii

Kotoba wa iranain da tsutawatteru kara

Ima magarikado magaru sono tochuu

Kowaku mo narusa minna onaji

Utsumukanakute iin da mae ni susumu nara

(Hey, when you want to meet, close your eyes

It's okay to express everyone's smile

No words are needed, because it will be transmitted

Now in the middle of turning the road turn

The fear is the same with everyone

It's okay not to look down, we are advancing ahead)

Tangan itu merengkuh kepalamu, membawanya hingga kedada bidangnya. Kau rasakan wajahmu memanas dan mungkin rona merah muda sudah terlukis di pipimu. Kau bisa mendengarnya. Detak tak beraturan jantungnya. Sama seperti milikmu.

Memejamkan mata dan kau melihatnya tersenyum dalam kegelapan itu. Namun tak hanya dia. Semuanya. Semua orang yang kau tinggalkan karena kekanak-kanakanmu tersenyum. Menyambutmu. Kau merindukan mereka. Semua yang hidup dalam duniamu. Semua yang kau kenal dan mengenalmu. Hanya dengan mendengarkan detakan jantung yang merindu dan membayangkan senyuman kau bisa merasakan kehangatan. Air matamu mengalir lagi.

Kau sadari hidupmu bukan hanya masa lalu dan sekarang ini. Tak baik terlalu melihat masa lalumu. Semua orang di hidupmu juga tak mungkin hidup jika terus melihat kebawah. Karena hanya kenangan kelam yang lebih mendominasimu.

Hora nakitai toki wa nakitai dake

Namida kareru made nakeba ii

Tsuyogaranakute ii sa tsuyoku nareru kara

Hora aitai toki wa hitomi tojite

Minna no egao ukabereba ii

Kotoba wa iranain da tsutawatteru kara

(Hey, when you want to cry, just cry

Until your tears are gone, it's okay to cry

It's okay not to pretend to be strong, because we'll become stronger

Hey, when you want to meet, close your eyes

It's okay to express everyone's smile

No words are needed, because they will be transmitted)

"Kalau mau menangis, menangislah... sampai air matamu pergi, tidak apa-apa menangis. Tak usah pikirkan apa pun. Kita pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat." dia berucap lembut. Membuat dadamu merespon lagi. Kali ini kau merasa akan semakin ingin selalu bersamanya. Kau memejamkan matamu dan kembali mengingat semua senyuman yang tertuju padamu. Tak perlu harus aku ungkapkan dia mengerti apa yang aku butuhkan. Bahkan apa yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan.

Review Please~


End file.
